The Rebel Days
by Vval
Summary: Back to when they were teens, the rebel days of a Halliwell!


~*Charmed Sisters*~ The Rebel days

Written By [][1]Valerie Doherty

It was 7am when the alarm clock started ringing, Prue woke up, turned it of and went to the bathroom, she came back from her shower to their room and Piper was still sleeping 

"Piper wake up we'll be late and I have a test today!!!" Prue said to her little sister. 

Piper opened her eyes, looked at the clock, 7:20 "I don't wanna go" Piper thought, she hated high school, she'd do anything to miss classes "huh, Prue I don't think I'm going, my head hurts and I think I have a fever." Piper tried. 

Prue knew what she was doing, she was once more trying to stay home, Piper didn't like high school because she didn't have a lot of friends " Don't even try it Piper, you ARE going, now get up and go see if Phoebe is up!!!" 

"Why do you have to know me so well Prue? I hate this" Piper thought as she went to her little sister's room, she opened up the door "Phoebe get up, Prue has a test she cant get to school late today" Piper turned the lights on and left to the bathroom. 

Phoebe woke up, sat on her bed "Prue, Prue, Prue, why is that the first thing I have to hear in the morning? It's always about Prue." Phoebe complained to herself as she got up and started changing. 

Piper came back to her bedroom, where Prue was almost ready "Ok I'm ready" she tells Prue, who is putting some lipstick on and she says "ok great, go d/s prepare your breakfast I'll be there right after..." She looks at Piper and laughs  
"Planning on going to school wearing your PJ's Piper??? Ha ha ha" 

Piper looks down and realizes she is wearing her PJ´s.  
"Oops, I don't know where I have my head this morning" said Piper trying not to laugh. She knew that if she laughed, Prue would see she was feeling alright "Maybe the fever makes me silly" Piper looked at Prue expecting an answer. 

"I know you wanna laugh, so just do it, this whole 'Prue I'm sick' is too old, not going to work and you're SO going to school, gosh Piper you sound like a 5 year old!!!" Prue told Piper. 

Piper knew it would be worse if she kept saying she was sick, so she just looked at Prue and started to change. After a couple of minutes, she said again  
"Ok, I am ready to go now" Piper didn't sound very happy. 

"ok, good, lets go have breakfast "Before going to the kitchen Prue yells  
"Phoeeeebe You're late!!!!!" she looks at Piper "as usual" They go to the kitchen where grams is making breakfast "Morning Grams!" Prue said 

"Hey Grams" said Piper, then she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Grams ... do I have to go to school today?" asked Piper looking at her with a look she knew grams couldn´t resist, but she was wrong, when it came to school, Grams didn´t mind that look . 

Prue looks at her sister rolling her eyes and laughing in silence, she just takes a cup of coffee and sits at the kitchen table to watch Grams telling Piper that she HAS to go just like she already told her sister. Grams just gives Piper a look and adds "You'll never give up will you Dear? Prue you take the car I have to go to a meeting with some friends, make sure they get there on time ok?" Prue nodded and grams left. 

Phoebe enters the kitchen and open the fridge and takes out the orange juice... She takes the lid off of the carton, takes a drink (out of the carton!!!!) and places it back in the fridge. She turns around and looks at the other three who are staring at her. "What?!?!"

"Phoebe that's disgusting!!!" Prue says in a mad tone 

"Hey Prue why don't you start minding your own business and leave me alone for a change?" Phoebe replied, who does Prue think she is? My mother? She thought, she was tired of Prue always picking on her. 

"How dare you talk to me like that??? I'm your oldest sister you should respect me!" Prue looks at the clock "Oh great now thanks to you, we're all late!" 

"I don't have to respect you you're my sister not my mother, and stop treating me like you're, and you know what I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!!" Just after Phoebe finished saying that she realized she should not talk about their mom and tell her she wasn't going to school, that was too much. 

Piper is eating her breakfast while she sees her sisters argue, when she hears Phoebe isn´t going to school, she adds "Wait a minute, if she isn´t going to school , I am not going either" said Piper looking straight to Prue. 

Prue is soooo mad she cant take it, she explodes " OK fine, you don't wanna go, that's your problem, I'm so sick of both of you, you always do the wrong thing and you know it's wrong, but you keep doing because you know I'll be there to fix it, but forget about it, I'm not looking after anyone of you anymore, screw you!!!" 

Both Phoebe and Piper were surprised by Prue's reaction, she'd usually obligate them, she was really mad this time and Piper feels really bad about Prue´s reaction, she hates arguments "Prue, I am really sorry, I didn´t want to make you so mad" said Piper almost crying "I am ready to go to school."  
Prue just grabbed the keys and headed to the car, If they wanna come, they follow me, she thought. 

Piper was leaving after Prue and noticed Phoebe wasn't moving "Phoebe, c'mon enough for today, please?" 

Phoebe looked at Piper, took a deep breath "ok, ok…" both went to the car, where Prue was waiting. 

They get there without saying anything, Piper and Phoebe enter the school while Prue locks the car, she goes to her class, still mad at phoebe because she never listen to her, but deep inside Prue wanted to be more 'free' like her, just do whatever she wanted, she was so tired of not really having a life, she was always worried about her sisters or about her grandma, or something related to them, she was 17 but she felt like she was 30, she felt really bad about it so she decided to try to be more like Phoebe, she was going to be free for now on! 

Piper went to her class feeling a little scared, she wished she could be a little more like Prue, her older sister was always strong, never afraid of anything, or more like her younger sister Phoebe, she was very outgoing, not as shy as Piper. Piper entered the classroom and sat down on the last row, she was the first one to arrive, she liked seeing the classroom all empty. She was smiling when she spotted Missy, the popular girl who always made fun of her, entering the room. Piper looked down and began drawing little pictures on her jeans. "I hope she doesn't come near me" said Piper to herself. Missy walked towards Piper and said out loud "Well, look at you Piper, you still act like a kid. You still sleep with your Teddy bear? I think I´m going to have lots of fun with you today, by the way how´s your dad? oh I forgot! you don´t have a dad! ha, há" 

Piper felt a tear rolling down her face, but she just wiped it before Missy could see it.  
She looked up to say something to her, but she just mumbled "I ..." she saw the teacher entering the classroom "Class is starting" Piper hoped Missy could take a hint and went back to her seat, and for her luck, she did. 

Prue was on her way to her class when she met some of her friends, not real friends but still, she started talking to the football players, they were ok, kinda silly but ok, while they were talking, Andy entered their class, but Prue didnt notice him, she was talking to the other guys but her mind was elsewhere, her relationship with Andy was not really a serious one, they were dating, they really liked each other but they were both confused about their lives, because Prue new that soon, with college and all, they'd stop seeing each other, eventually. When Prue entered her class, she saw Andy and sat next to him as usual "Morning Andy" He just looked at her like he was mad at her, and she knew he was, he didnt have to say anything, she was going to ask why but the teacher started talking, but she had a club about why he was mad, he was probably jealous of her friends, they had argued about that so many times before... But she didnt want to argue with him, not today, that was one of the problems of their relationship, they argued a lot, she was tired of that too. 

Phoebe went to her class and started talking to her friends, who happened to be all boys, she was still mad at Prue but she knew her sister would never change, she'd always be the 'responsible' one and Phoebe knew she was the opposite of responsibility, her friends noticed she was a little quiet "Phoebe, are you ok?" Jason asked, "Yeah I was just thinking I had a big argument with my sister this morning and I think I said too much" she looked at the hallway she wanted to talk to Piper to ask her what she thinks about what happened "Hey Pheebs, you argue with your sister everyday, and everything is always ok, just chill, you are sisters this is normal!" Jason told her "Yeah I think you are right, lets go" Phoebe said as she heard the bell ringing. 

When the first period was over Prue decided she had to talk to Andy, she didn't want him to be mad at her too, he was leaving the class and she stopped him "Andy we need to talk" Andy looked at her " I have Math now Prue" she knew he was avoiding her "and I have English, but I think our relationship is more important don'tyou?" Andy looked at her and walked to a blench outside the building, Prue followed him, they sat down, he looked at her "what do you wanna talk about?" "You know, what I wanna ask, why are you mad at me?" Prue waited for a while and continued "If this is because of my friends I cant believe we're having this argument again, I told you thousands of times that I don't like anyone of them." She looked at him waiting for an answer "If you don't like them why do you keep doing this to me?????" 

"Doing this to YOU??? Excuse me but I think I don't know what you mean." 

"C'mon Prue we both know the only reason you talk to them is to make me jealous." 

"I cant believe I'm hearing this from you Andy, how can you say that??? I talk to them because they're my friends, not to make You jealous, my life is not all about you ok? Just deal with it!!!" Prue was furious how could Andy say that? 

"That is just one more reason for me to think that you don't care about me, that the only reason you are dating me is because you fell sorry for me and…" 

"What???????? You know what Andy, if that's what you really think about me, well that just proves that you don't know me at all!!!!!" Prue puts her hand on her forehead still thinking about what she was going to say next " That's it Andy, I'm sick of getting blamed for every fight, for everything, what's the point of having a relationship if all I get from it is pain? I always get hurt and still I feel guilty, and after what you just said the only thing I can think is that we have no reasons to be together…" Prue said holding her tears 

Andy looked at her shocked, Prue looked back at him and walked away, he didn't try to stop her or anything, because he knew that was going to happen sooner or later they were arguing a lot lately. 

Prue locked herself in the bathroom, the only place where she could cry and anyone would see her crying, she loved Andy so much they were breaking up and getting back together all the time but that was it, Prue thought, she knew there was no turning back this time, she was tired of getting hurt, she heard someone entering the bathroom… 

Piper heard someone crying as she entered the bathroom, she saw a foot, she knew that foot, it was Prue's! she thought, should a talk to her, is she crying because of this morning? Piper wasn't sure this was the right thing to do but she knocked on the door "Prue is that you?? What happened??" no answer, she tried again "Prue I know it's you open the door, please?" 

Prue knew Piper wasn't giving up, so she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and she opened the door, and looked at Piper "what?" Prue said 

"Why were you crying sis???" 

Prue just looked to the floor, she couldn't face Piper, she didn't wanna talk about it, actually she did but she just couldn't, she didn't know how to express her feelings, she didn't wanna seem weak in front of her little sister, but it was too late. 

"Prue tell me what happened, is this because of this morning???" 

Prue shook her head saying no "What happened then?" Piper insisted 

"I-I broke up with Andy…" Prue said almost whispering and still not facing Piper 

"Why what happened?" Prue didn't say a word, Piper knew she wasn't going to, she knew her big sister, she hugged Prue " Don't be sad, you know it'll be ok, you and Andy are always fighting and getting back together Prue, you love each other cant live without each other and everybody knows that sweetie." 

Prue shook her head again "Not this time, this is serious Piper." 

And Piper knew Prue meant it, She never saw her sister crying like that before, Prue was always so strong. 

They both heard the bell ring, it was lunch break already 

"Listen Piper, I don't feel so good, I have a headache and I'm leaving, you make sure Phoebe goes home with you ok?" Oh god, Prue thought I'm doing this again, acting like a mother… 

"Ok" Piper replied "Are you going to be ok???" she asked worried about her sister 

"Yes…" Prue left, when she was leaving the school, she saw Andy sitting there exactly where she left him, it broke her heart but there was nothing she could do. "This is not my day" She said to herself, she wanted to go somewhere to think a little there was so much going on in her life right now, so she went to Presidio Park, there she could be alone… 

Piper was at the cafeteria to have lunch, she was eating alone as usual when Andy approached her, she noticed her eyes were red she knew he was crying, and she knew why "Piper, where is Prue? I asked all her friends and they didn't see her." "She went home, she wasn't feeling very well…" Andy looked sad, he wanted to talk to her "Oh, ok, thank you." 

"Hey Andy, are you hum…Ok? I mean Prue told me what happened…" 

Andy sat by her side "What did she tell you?" Andy thought it was weird that Prue told Piper about they, she never tells anyone about these kinda of thing. "She said it was serious, you know Prue she wont say a lot more than that, but do you wanna talk about it?" Piper asked concerned Andy was like a brother for her. 

"Well Piper, there is not much to talk about I screwed up big time, I mean I was expecting she was going to get mad, I just didn't know she was going to do that, I thought we were going to keep on arguing but instead she broke up with me and left. 

"It's just that you got her in a very bad day, I mean she had a big argument with Phoebe this morning too, and I helped her to get angry and then you got mad at her, I think she just couldn't take that too, you know?" 

"Oh my God, I had no idea, I feel so bad, what should I do?" Andy asked 

"Just give her sometime Andy, it'll be ok!" Piper smiled at him 

"Thank you Piper." Andy left 

Piper was still having lunch when she saw Phoebe , Jason, Sam and Carl in the cafeteria, when Phoebe saw her she said something to her friends and headed to the table where Piper was. "Hey Piper!" She said "Hi Pheebs" 

"I wanted to ask you something…" 

"Sure go for it!" Piper said smiling at her little sister 

"well it's about this morning, hum, do you think Prue is still mad at me??? Should I talk to her?" 

"Hum, Phoebe I'm not sure if she's still mad at you and you can't talk to her, and even if you could, I don't think it would be a good idea, not right now." 

"What you mean I cant talk to her??" 

"She went home, she broke up with Andy, she wasn't feeling very well." 

"Oh, that's bad but they always break up and get back together, right?" 

"Well that's what I told both of them but I was surprised how they both were sad, Ok, don't tell her I told you this but, Prue was crying, A LOT in the bathroom before she left." 

"Wow, yeah I think you are right I wont talk to her not now anyway, Thanks sister!" 

"Your welcome Pheebs." Phoebe went to her friends table, Piper was happy to see that people wanted to know he opinion, she was always glad to help! 

The bell rang and they were back to their classes, last period, Piper thought, Thanks God!!!! 

Prue was still at the park, now she had her camera with her, Prue always loved taking pictures, she always did, she wanted to go to LA where there was the best course of photography ever, and one of the only universities that had that course, but her grandma wanted her to stay in San Francisco, they had argued about that lots of times, but Prue wasn't sure about what she was going to do yet, when she started to think about it, she realized it was one more thing she wasn't going to do to herself, but to please her family, she was tired of being so responsible, whit her camera lens she saw a group of guys and their motorcycles, they seemed to be having a great time, they didn't seemed worried about anything, they were just there talking and it was still school time, "I wish I could be more like them" Prue said 

"And why cant you??" a male voice said behind her, as she turned she saw this really cute guy, it was one of the guys she was looking at with her camera, he had that 'bad-boy' look, but still he was so cute, Prue was tired of the 'good guys'!!! 

"Well" Prue said looking into the guy's eyes " I don't know, I guess I'm just not like that." She said no longer looking into his eyes 

"I noticed you up here alone, what is a pretty girl like you doing here with this sad look in your face????" 

"I was just thinking about life, and what to do with it…" 

"Oh see that's a mistake, you cant think about what to do, you have to go for it! If you stop to think you'll never do what you wanted in the first place." The guy told her 

"You know what, I think you are right, maybe I think too much!" She smiled 

"See, much better, now you are smiling!" He said smiling back 

"I'm Tony." 

"I'm Prue." 

"So Prue, are you a pro??" He said looking at her camera 

"No, I wish!" 

The both of them were walking around the park and talking, he's nice! Prue thought. 

Piper and Phoebe were back from school already but Prue wasn't. 

"Where could she be???" Phoebe said 

"I don't know, we called all of her friends, none of them saw her! I just hope she gets home before grams…" 

"Me too Piper, it's getting dark already!" 

They heard a car parking outside and a few seconds later the front door opening, they run downstairs. "Prue???" Phoebe asked 

"No Phoebe it's me." Grams said as she closed the door "What happened you two look worried, where is Prue?" 

Piper looked at Phoebe with a 'now what?' look 

"We don't know grams." Piper said 

"What you mean you don't know? Didn't she come back from school with you?" 

"No…" Phoebe said 

"Why not? Tell me right now girls, what happened????" Grams was now worried. 

"Well… hum, Prue left school earlier today grams, I thought she was coming home, but when we arrived she wasn't here…" 

"What? Why did she left earlier?" 

"She and Andy broke up, she wasn't feeling very well, it was pretty serious grams, I never saw Prue that upset, she was even crying." Piper said 

"Did you call Andy to see if she is at his house???" Grams asked 

"We didn't have to, he called us, asking about her, I think she just wanted to be alone, that's why we cant find her." 

"Yeah I think you are right, don't worry girls, she'll be home soon, she just needed sometime to think. I'll make dinner." 

Prue was still talking to Tony, when she realized it was getting dark, 'Oh God, grams will kill me', she thought 

"Hum, Tony I have to go…" 

"Oh no, Why???" 

"Because it's getting dark and if I'm not home for dinner my grandma will kill me!" 

"But Prue you just told me you wanted to be less responsible and that you want to think more about your life and stop worrying about everyone else!" 

"I Know but…" 

"No buts, you are coming with me, c'mon!!!" 

He got her hand and pulled her, they were going to where his friends were 

"Oh man!" he said " My friends left without me! Now I'll have to walk home!" 

"Well my car is here I can give you a ride!" Prue said smiling 'I love his friends, heehee' she thought 

"Great! But before you take me home we'll stop at a place ok?" 

"OK!" Prue said 

They got to Prue's car "so where are we going?" she asked 

"I'll tell you how to get there that's all you have to know, trust me you will like it" 

Prue got a little scared but she wanted to change right? This was her opportunity! 

"Here Prue!" Tony said 

She stopped in front of a grocery store "I'll be right back" he told her 

A few minutes later he was back carrying some things "Ok, go, make a left!!" 

He said that as he was in a hurry, she did what he asked her to, they crossed the Golden Gate Bridge leaving San Francisco behind, when they finally got where he was taking her it was a place in the top of a hill the view of San Francisco was great they could see everything, they just stood there, talking, eating, Prue didn't realize what time was when she left him in front of his house. 

"So, how did you like your day Prue?" Tony asked beforegetting out of the car 

"I loved it, Thank you so much!" 

"Well don't thank me, I want something from you…" 

"What???" Prue's heart was pounding 

"This" He looked into her eyes and kissed her 

'wow, he's such a great kisser!' Prue thought 

After the kiss she smiled at him "So are we even now?" 

"Not yet!!!" He said 

"I want your phone number to make sure I can take you to more places like that!" 

Prue smiled, picked a piece of paper in her purse "Here!" 

"Ok, I'll call you!!!" he said kissing her again and getting out of the car 

"I'll be waiting" Prue said 

Prue was so happy to find a guy that made she feel free, all the time she spent with him, she wasn't worrying about anything, she forgot about Andy, Grams, Phoebe, Piper, School, everything!

Grams was sitting in the dinning room, drinking a cup of coffee, Piper and Phoebe were supposed to be sleeping but they were at Piper's room, worried about Prue. 

When grams saw the door opening she stood up "Prudence!" she said 

Prue looked at grams "Hey Grams" she said closing the door 

"Do you have any idea what time is it???" 

"Huh, 9? Actually, no, why?" 

"9??? It's 2 AM!!! Where have you been????" 

'2 AM? Oh-oh' Prue thought 

Piper and Phoebe heard and ran to the top of the stairs where they could see what was happening, they knew Prue was in trouble. 

"I was… I was just walking grams." 

"Prudence don't lie to me, everybody is worried about you, you were gone all day, and you get home this late and expect me to believe you were just walking?" 

"I was with a friends, we were talking and I didn't realize how late it was." 

"Well tell your friend you wont be talking to anyone the next 3 weeks, you are grounded!!!" 

"What?????" Prue said "I'm 17, I'm not a baby anymore, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was having fun, for a change!!!" 

Prue started going upstairs when grams said "Prudence I'm not done, come back here!" 

"Well I'm done!!!" She yelled, she saw her sisters looking at her scared, Prue never talked to their grandma like that before "What are you looking at? Get out of my way!!!" She said to her sisters and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Prue took a long shower, she was feeling weird, she was happy she was finally able to do something she wanted to, but all the problems were coming back to her mind, she went to the bedroom she shared with Piper, who was there, as Prue entered the room Piper was staring at her, She wanted Prue to talk to her, she wanted to know where she was, and why Prue was acting so weird, but she was afraid to ask, she knew Prue wasn't in her best mood right now, Prue saw Piper staring at her, she knew Piper wanted to talk, she knew her sister 

Prue sat in her bed took a deep breath and looked at Piper "Ok, what do you wanna know?" 

Piper who was laying in her bedwas sitting now, "What happened to you?" Piper finally asked. 

"Nothing happened, I'm here, I'm ok, see???" Prue said smiling at her sister 

"No Prue, I mean why are you treating us like that? Me, Phoebe, Grams and Andy, You don't seem to be yourself, you are being rude and doing things you'd never do…" 

"Excuse me for being tired of doing everything OTHER people want me to, Excuse me, for finally telling everyone how I feel, for doing what I want, for acting like a 17 year-old, instead of being responsible, Excuse me for trying to be happy!!!!!" 

Piper was more surprised than before who was that girl??? That wasn't the Prue she knew, Her Prue would never say those things, Prue was laying in her bed and she had turned her back on Piper, Piper was feeling so bad, so lonely, Prue was her big sister, and she always toke care of her, she was almost like a mother! Piper was crying but she didn't want Prue to see, she ran out of her room into Phoebe's, now crying a lot. Phoebe was next to the door when Piper entered, obviously trying to hear something. "Piper, what happened???" Phoebe asked when she saw her sister crying "I… want Prue… back…" Piper said as Phoebe hugged her. 

"What did she do to you?" 

"Nothing" Piper said " I mean she was so mad, I don't know what I did to her Phoebe, I was just trying to help her, to see if she was ok, and she started talking about acting like a 17 year old, about trying to be happy, I thought she was happy, I thought she liked taking care of us…" 

"Oh Piper I'm sure she didn't mean it, she's just nervous because of Andy…" Phoebe said trying to calm her sister down. 

"No Phoebe, you should have heard her, she was saying like she hated us, and grams and even Andy, I know Prue takes a lot of responsibility she shouldn't but I didn't know she felt like that, I-I feel guilty, we've been taking her for granted all this years Phoebe." 

"Piper don't blame yourself, Prue always liked to take care of things, to be in control, is just a bad day that's all, you'll she everything will be ok in the morning." Phoebe said hoping she was right. 

Piper spent the night with Phoebe, the next morning, they woke up at 7 as usual, when Piper entered the room to change Prue was still sleeping, she hesitated but decided to wake Prue up. "Prue, you are late…" 

Prue looked at Piper, rubbed her eyes, looked at the clock and headed to the bathroom without saying a word, Piper changed very fast, she didn't want to be in the room when Prue got back, she took her stuff and went to Phoebe's to get ready. 

Piper and Phoebe were already having breakfast and Prue wasn't ready yet 

"Did Prudence wake up?" Grams asked 

"Yes grams, she was in the bathroom" Piper said 

Prue entered the kitchen grabbed a cup of coffee and sat in the table without looking at grams 

"You'll walk to school today, you cant take the car Prudence." 

"Whatever…" Prue said 

Grams was going to start a discussion but she decided not to and left, Phoebe and Piper were looking scared, Prue got up, and left, slamming the door. 

"She's even worst…" Phoebe said" 

"I know,lets go Phoebe we'll be late…" 

When Prue was arriving at school, she was about to enter she saw Tony, she smiled 'what is he doing here this early?' she thought 

He stopped in front of the school and Prue went to talk to him "Hey" she said 

"Hey Prue! How are you?" Tony asked her, smiling. 

"I'm great, what are you doing here so early? I thought you were coming to pick me up!" 

"Well that's exactly what I'm doing, picking you up." 

"But it's a little early don't you think? I mean I have classes and…" 

"Hey what are you talking about? You rather have classes instead of a wonderful day with me?" He asked her smiling and looking into her eyes. 

"NO!!! Of course not!" Prue said "But I have to…" 

"No you don't, yesterday you said you wanted to do whatever came into your mind and I know that you wanna come with me instead of having boring classes!" 

"But…" 

Piper and Phoebe were arriving at school and they saw Prue talking to Tony 

"Who is that CUTE guy?" Phoebe asked 

"I don't know, never saw him before." Piper said looking at Prue, she was kissing him 

"Well Prue seem to know him very well!" 

"I just hope Andy don't see…Ohno, too late, look Phoebe." Piper said pointing at Andy, he was also arriving at school and he stopped in the front door when he saw Prue and the guy, he entered the school looking pretty upset. 

"Poor Andy, why is Prue doing this to him?" Phoebe asked 

"I don't know, but he's not the only one she's hurting…" 

Prue saw her sisters looking at her, she looked at Tony waiting for her answer she smiled 

"Ok, lets go!!!" She said as she jumped into his motorcycle. 

"Where the hell is she going???" Phoebe asked 

"I have no idea, Prue is so weird right now…" Piper said as the bell rang "Ok Phoebe, lets go, otherwise we'll be late." 

Tony took Prue to the beach, they spent the whole day walking, talking, hugging and kissing, Prue was having the best time! He took her home right before grams arrived, she was still grounded, but grams wasn't home to watch her, her sisters were home for a while already, waiting for Prue to show up, they were wondering if she was going to get home as late as the other night. When Prue arrived she locked herself in her room, just leaving it to have dinner, take a shower and coming back right after that, when Piper went to bed, Prue was already sleeping 'Dammit I wanted to TRY to talk to her' Piper thought. 

She skipped school all week to go out with Tony, always arriving just before grams, she wasn't being so rude to her sisters anymore but she wasn't talking to grams, and she wasn't being normal to her sisters either, she was just a lil' better, Piper and Phoebe didn't know anything about Tony, not even his name, and they never told grams Prue wasn't going to school. 

It was Saturday, Prue knew grams would be home all day so she told Tony she couldn't see him that day because she couldn't leave the manor, he said he'd stop by, she said he could try but her Grandma would never let her talk to him, but he did go, anyway… 

Grams was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the bell rang, she answered that, it was Tony. "Hi, is Prue there?" Grams was going to say she wasn't but Prue obeyed her all week, or she thought so, so she decided to let Prue talk to her friend. "Prudence, it's for you!" Grams yelled from downstairs "She'll be here in a sec." Prue came running downstairs, she knew it was Tony "Don't go anywhere, you are still grounded." Grams told Prue, she nodded and closed the front door. "I cant believe you came!" Prue said hugging Tony. They sat in the stairs outside. "I told you I was going to." 

"Yeah you did!" Prue smiled 

"So I'm here to invite you to a party tonight!" He said almost whispering. 

"Tony, you know I cant go! You heard grams!" 

"She doesn't have to know Prue!" 

"There is no way for me to leave the house without she seeing me…" 

"Yes there is! There is a tree by the window of your room, that's your way out! I'll pick you up in the corner, so they wont hear my motorcycle, I'll be there by 10!" 

"Tony are you serious????" Prue asked surprised, he planned everything! 

"Of course I'm! Do I look like I'm kidding? I want you to come with me Prue!" 

"Ok, but if I don't show up 'til 10:30 my grandma saw me…" 

"Deal, I have to go now, see ya in 4 hours!" He kissed her and left 

Prue went straight upstairs to see what she was going to wear, she took a shower and went downstairs to have dinner, then she went to her room to get ready, when she was done she turned of the lights of her room and pretended she was sleeping. 

About 15 minutes before 10 Piper came to sleep and grams after her, she wanted to talk to Prue but she saw she was 'sleeping'. "Oh well I'll talk to her tomorrow" she told Piper "Yeah, I think you'll have to wait one more day grams." Piper said laying in her bed "Goodnight dear" Grams kissed Piper's forehead, "goodnight Prue" grams said looking at her, then she left and closed the door, Prue waited a little and got up "great!" she whispered, Piper wasn't sleeping yet "Prue what are you doing?" 

"To a party" Prue said opening the window 

"What? You cant, grams said you are grounded!" 

"That's why I'm not using the door!" Prue was so excited, she couldn't wait to see Tony. 

"Prue what if you get hurt?" Piper said worried 

"I wont I promise, but you have to cover for me, you cant tell grams ok?" 

Piper nodded, she hated lying to grams but she had to help her sister. 

"Ok, great, thank you Piper." Prue said as she left. 

Tony was there waiting for her just like he said he'd be, they got to the party, it was at Anton's house, Tony's friend, lots of people were drunk and the music was really loud. 

"Hey, Tony!" Anton said as they entered the house "So, you came, Prue, great" 

"Yep." Prue said smiling, she met Tony's friends earlier that week. She didn't know much about Tony, he didn't like talking about his life, but she knew he liked her and that was all she needed to know, because she really liked him. 

They danced a lot, talked to Tony's friends, had a couple beers, lots of people had left already, it was getting late. 

"Hey Prue come with me, I wanna show you something." Tony said taking her upstairs 

Grams woke up when she heard voices coming from Piper's bedroom, 'Is Prue finally talking to her sister?' grams asked herself, if Prue was up she wanted to talk to her. 

"I'm worried Phoebe, she left about 10, she should be back by now." Piper said 

"I know, but at least grams did not wake up tonight, if she finds out about this, she's going to kill Prue." "About what?" Grams asked as she opened the door 

"Grams!" they both said, she saw Prue's bed empty "Where is she?" None of them answered "Piper where is Prudence???" grams asked furious and worried at the same time. 

"She…she is at a party…" Piper said not facing her grandma. 

"What? Where? With who???" Grams asked mostly furious now 

"I don't know…" Piper said 

Tony took Prue to Anton's parents room "What are we doing here?" she asked 

"I just wanted to be alone with you..." he replied kissing her, he started to unbutton her blouse, she stopped him "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he said in a mad tone. Prue never saw Tony like that before, she was scared, she got up from the bed, "I wanna go home…" she said 

"No you don't", he said pushing her back to the bed. 

"Tony stop, please…stop!" Prue cried 

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled and slapped her face 

Grams was in the living room, trying to figure out where Prue could be, Piper and Phoebe were there too, with grams, really worried about their sister, it was almost 4 in the morning, grams was thinking about getting the car and go after Prue when she opened the front door "Prudence!" grams said, Piper and Phoebe got up quickly, Prue ran upstairs, she was crying and holding the front of her blouse which was ripped. 

"Was she crying?" Phoebe asked 

"Yes…" Piper said grams was looking to the stars trying to figure what happened, she was going upstairs to talk to Prue when Piper stopped her 

"Can I try first?" Grams nodded and Piper headed to her room 

She knocked and entered "Prue?" She saw her sister crying on her bed, trying to hide her face in the pillow, Piper sat in her bed and hugged her, she just stood there waiting for Prue to calm down, when she noticed she was more calm she took Prue's hair out of her face and looked at her "What happened sweetie?" Piper asked worried 

"He…he…" Prue was too nervous to talk, she took a deep breath, never facing her sister 

"He …atta-cked me…" Prue said starting to cry harder again 

Piper held her tighter "Oh my god Prue…" She noticed her sister's blouse was ripped "Did he?" Prue shook her head "no, I ran before he could…" 

"Oh thanks God…" they heard someone knocking on the door 

Prue looked at Piper, swallowed hard "I don't wanna talk to her…" She said about her grandma "Ok, I'll talk to her, and be right back, ok?" Prue nodded and Piper left the room 

"Did she say something?" Grams asked Piper now mostly worried, not so mad, Piper nodded "What, what happened Piper?" 

"He attacked her grams…" Piper said staring at the floor 

"He who???" Grams said furious 

"Tony, the guy Prue was dating, the one who stopped by earlier today." 

'How could I be so stupid? How could I trust him? I barely knew him… I should never disobey grams in the first place, I've hurt everyone who really cares about me because of him, but I thought we were in love…' Prue was thinking and feeling really guilty about everything. 

"Piper take care of your sisters, I'll be right back!" Grams said furious 

"But where are you going?" Too late grams didn't hear Piper, she decided to come back to Prue. Prue was sitting in her bed just like Piper left her 

"What did she say?" Prue asked Piper, she was more calm now 

"Nothing, she said she'd be right back and left the house, maybe she needs sometime to think." She hugged Prue again "How are you?" 

"I'll be ok… I cant believe it, how could I be so stupid?" 

"Prue don't blame yourself, he's a bastard and it's not your fault." 

Phoebe knocked in the door, she was kinda lost, she had no idea what was going on "Can I come in?" she asked 

Piper looked at Prue, she nodded, she wanted her sisters there with her right now. 

"Sure Pheebs" Piper said, when Phoebe saw that Prue was crying she looked at Piper scared 

"It's ok, she's ok now, right Prue?" Prue nodded smiling at Phoebe, Phoebe sat in Prue's bed and hugged her, she didn't know what to say but she knew she had to be there to her big sis, Piper hugged them, Prue felt so good, so safe, so loved, "Thank you" she said looking to her sisters "I'll go take a shower…" 

"Ok, we'll be right here" Piper said smiling 

Grams never told them where she went that night, she found out about Prue not going to school, obviously Prue was grounded, but this time she was ok with it because she knew grams was doing that because she loved her, and also because she felt guilty by hurting them all so much. She still had to talk to Andy but she was going to wait Monday morning. 

[Back to menu][2]

   [1]: mailto:valhalliwell@aol.com?subject=Jailbreakers%20-%20Fanfic
   [2]: fanfic.htm



End file.
